Am I gone for good?
by Aki Kochou
Summary: Last Chap postedSaito has found a way to become human and be Netto's brother. But after Saito hurts Netto, Netto leaves. Netto becomes a singer and ends up doing a tour in the last place he thought he would. How will Saito react to this? R
1. chap1

This is a fic I wrote for no reason. Che! I've read too many Yu-Gi-Oh fics! That's how I got this idea. *sigh* oh well. I have almost no clue how this will turn out so bear with me. If you have a suggestion or a character you want in here of your own, i would love it. So R&R or email me at Blizzardjbs@aol.com. Either way, I will try to get back to you so if you recieve an email with a subject of Fanfiction.net, It's me!! So read it and don't delete! ---------------------  
  
My twin brother,  
I'm sorry to say I'm leaving. If you're reading this, you're probably wondering why. Or you may not be and have just chucked this letter in the trash. In case you are reading this, I'll tell you why. When you finally found the ability to come into this world in your own body, I was happy for you. Seriously, I was! Just like everyone else. And that's where everything fell apart. My world, my friends, my life. Everything fell apart. My so-called friends started to ignore me and rejected me to be with you. But you changed too.  
One time I was making a joke to you, you called me stupid and slapped me. Anytime now that I close my eyes, I feel your hand on my cheeck in that slap. I hear your painful words ringing in my ears anytime I go to a quiet place. Even though it was just a small slap, the fact that you promised to help me made it hurt so much more. You promised you would always be there for me. I guess I can only depend on myself. You taught me that. That one slap turned my whole world upside down. Well.. more than it already was. Why did you break your promise?  
So now I'm leaving. Leaving this hell-bound place I used to call "home". What home? The one where I have a brother and so-called "friends"? No. I have no home now. Noone to call friends.  
I hope you're happy with your choice, ni-san. I hope 'your' friends don't betray you like they did me. Maybe this way, one of us will be happy.  
  
Goodbye now and forever, brother. May our paths NEVER cross again.  
  
Netto Hikari  
  
Saito stared in shock at the note left to him on the kitchen counter. Netto had....left? Saito fell to his knees and started crying. He remembered that day. The day Netto had said a bad joke. Saito didn't remember what the joke was but it was about Saito and Meiru in love. What was strange was that Saito barely saw Netto after that. Saito thought Netto was just sulking, which he normally did, but obviously not.  
//Flashback//  
"Saito and Meiru sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Netto laughed. Saito's eyes flashed in anger. before he knew what he was doing(yeah right) he had slapped Netto across his face, hard.  
"Netto, you stupid baka! I never have liked Meiru like that! And don't you ever let an idea like that cross your thick head!!"  
Saito had been shocked to see tears welling in his brother's eyes. Netto muttered something under his breath and ran upstairs, sobbing.  
//End Flashback//  
Saito thought about what Netto had said. Saito finally understood. Netto had said:  
"If you want me out of your life, You don't have to say anything more. Because I'm gone"  
  
That was the thing that drove Netto out. Netto was right. He had broken his promise to his brother. Netto always said that Saito was too uptight. And that was a classic example. He had driven his own brother to the point of running away because he was too uptight. It was what Netto was trying to tell him all along.  
That's when 'Saito's' or rather Netto's old friends came in. Meiru and Yaito saw Saito crying and were immensely worried.  
"Saito, what happened?" Meiru asked quietly. Dekao spotted the letter next to Saito and picked it up and started reading. Dekao's eyes grew wide.  
"Netto left?!"  
"What?!" the two girls cried in surprise. Saito nodded.  
"Oh word." Yaito brethed out.  
"Well, Enzan and I will find him, Saito. Don' t worry." Yaito said determined. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Netto sat at a bench in another town. He had run as fast as he could away from his "home" as soon as he left the letter. He knew they would look for him. Netto wanted to be far away by the time they figured it out. A shadow of a person appeared over Netto. Netto snapped his mind to who it was.  
"Hi. Shouldn't you get to your home? It's quite late." The person said.  
"What home? I don't have any." Netto said coldly.  
"Well...how about you stay at my place for a while?"  
"Why not?" Netto followed the person to his/her house. ------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1 Ends-- --------------------------- So how was that? It's my first time writing a slightly dark fic so don't sue me about it. Just who is this person in the shadow? Are they good or bad? Will Yaito and Enzan be able to find Netto? Why did Saito break his promise to Netto? These are questions I need to figure out. So if you review, I may try to get ahold of you via email. My screen name is Blizzardjbs@aol.com and I always use a subject of Fanfiction.net. If you do get an email like that, it's from me and please reply so I know you didn't delete it, please. So R&R!! 


	2. chap2

Body PhoenixTales369::Hi everyone! I'm back in the second chapie of Am I too Gone? and I'm not too hyper this time!

Tulip::Thank goodness!

PhoenixTales369:: Anyway, this chappie takes place six years after the last one. All songs belong solely to Evanesence. Just like Tsuki and Starlight belong to me. If you want to borrow them, just email. So Enjoy! Or Detest!

-------------------

Netto stared at the setting sun. It was a beautiful pinkish blue, but it provided no support to him. The nineteen year old frowned at the thought of what had happened six years ago. But smiled when he thought of all the good things he had gotten out of it. He no longer had back-stabbing people called "friends". Plus he had met his newest "good" friend, Tsuki.

Tsuki was a kind girl who was also nineteen(anyone sees whats coming?). She had beautiful, long white hair. A little bit like Enzan's only much longer. She had crystal-pale emerald eyes that sometimes changed to a light blue. She wore a gold tank-top with a yin-yang on the chest. She wore red capris that went half-way down to her knees. A lot like her navi, Starlight.

Ever since Netto left, he hadn't gotten a new navi. He just had fans email at Tsuki's email. She didn't mind. In fact, Tsuki was Netto's manager!

Netto was now a singer. He was living in America which is where he met Tsuki. She worked at a recording company.

"Are you ready, Netto?" A soft female's voice rung out to Netto's ears. He turned to see Tsuki's eyes almost glowing a soft glow in the moonlight. Netto sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go, Tsuki." Tsuki nodded and led the way to the recording building. Netto just followed her to the building where he would be recording his newest album. He had it all planned out. 

After about ten minutes of walking and Tsuki giving Netto last minute advice, they reached the recording building. The building was a grey brick building. Just like all the other buildings there. When Netto stepped inside, he was immediatly greeted by Tsuki's boss.

"Ah. Netto isn't it? It's nice to see you back here. Recording again, right?" The manager, Mr Johnny(sry not good with names hehehe), asked very quickly. In fact all the questions only took about five seconds. Netto raised his eyebrows at his boss' antics.

"Uh...yes. Netto...Netto Yami(yes I know that isn't his real last name, but Netto left remember? He had to change his last name). I'm here to record." Netto said calmly.

"Right-o!(I sweatdrop) By the way, we had two new recruits in the recording room!"

Netto managed to make himself look at least half-interested, even though he could not have cared less.

"Really? Who?"

"Follow me and I'll show you!" Netto and Tsuki's boss showed them to the recording room. That's when Netto sucked his breath in and stiffened. Tsuki of course noticed.

"What's wrong, Netto?" She asked.

Netto didn't reply. He recognized the two.

"Enzan and Yaito? What a surprise to see you two again." Netto said with a smirk that put Enzan's to shame. Yaito gasped.

"N-Netto?! Is-Is that really you?"

"Guess it is, isn't it?" Netto said sarcastically.

"Hikari?!" Enzan almost yelled.

"Mr Yami. Are you ready to begin recording?" Johnny said.

"Yami?!" Both Enzan and Yaito gaped(don't they make the perfect couple?!) at Netto's new name.

"Come on, Netto Yami. We don't have all night, you know." Tsuki said sternly.

"Right." Netto glanced one last time at Yaito and Enzan. Yaito had changed quite a bit since Netto had seen her last. She had let down her hair from the braids and now was quite pretty. She had a silver dress with black high heeled shoes. 

Enzan though, was another story. He hadn't changed at all. Still had a cocky attitude, white hair and a cocky attitude(yes I no I put it twice).

Netto walked into the recording room where everyone(save the recording people like Yaito and Enzan) was waiting.

"Well let's get this over with."(Here's where these songs belong to Evanescence. First up is Going Under Please take the time to read the lyrics. They are there for a reason. You will be able to see just how Netto has changed)

**_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_**

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, decieving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

I'm going under

Don't want your hand

This time, I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

The tormented daily 

Defeated by you

Just when I thought I reached the bottom

I die again

I'm going under

Drowning you

Falling forever

I've got to break free

I'm going under

Blurring and stirring

The truth and the lies

I don't know what real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I die again

I'm going under

Drowning you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break free

I'm so going under

So go on and scream

Scream at me 

So far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe 

I can't keep going under

I die again

I'm going under

Drowning you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break free

I'm so going under

Netto took a breath. Who knew expressing emotions could be so hard? He knew that Enzan and Yaito were watching and listening to what he was doing. Netto soo wanted to see their looks on their faces when he sang that song. He wanted them to know JUST how much he had changed. Too bad the glass was tinted. Johnny nodded his contentment and urged Netto to continue to his next song.(Song #2. Bring me to Life)

**_How can you see into my eyes_**

Like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead

It back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Frozen inside

Without your touch

Without your love

Darling

Only you are the light

I'm gonna need

All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark and you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought 

Without a voice

Without a soul

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Enzan and Yaito both stared down at had once been thier friend. He sang the most morbid songs ever heard. And yet, he was the biggest hit in America. Johnny said he had his own fan club that followed him around. How could anyone like lyrics like that?(I ask myself the same question)

"I'm going to...call Saito-kun." Yaito said with desperation in her voice. Enzan nodded and followed Yaito to her room on the third room of the recording company. Yaito quickly dialed in the number to Saito's house. Luckily, it was Saito who answered.

"..Hello?" Saito asked groggily.

"Saito, wake up for a minute. We found him!"

"Hmm? Who?"

"You're brother, Hikari!!" Enzan snatched the phone(gently) from Yaito and yelled some at Saito.

"...wha..?...*long pause*You found Netto?!"(It takes me about the same amount of time to wake up) Saito finally realized who Enzan was talking about.

"Yes, you dim-wit! He's in America! We're at a recording company. It seems your brother is now a famous singer here." Enzan said.

"I do hope you're paying the phone bill to Japan." an emotionless voice rang out cutting both off.

"Uh, oh."

"Netto...hi." Yaito was back in control of the phone and had just said that line.

"What? Netto? Let me speak with him!" Saito demanded.

"Erm...for you!" Yaito said cheerfully(or as cheerfully as one can being watched by an extremely ticked-off Netto) and handed the phone over to Netto.

"Hello?" Netto said in a very bored voice.

"Netto? Is that you?" Saito asked quickly.

"Oh. It's you." 

"Wait a minute! We can explain!"

"Explain? Explain what? The fact that all of you abandoned me? I'd like to see you make me listen. No...I'm happy here. I finally have the life I should have claimed a long time ago. Away from YOU. The one who was supposed to help me. First a brother then a navi then a brother again. Escpesially the navi part. Now, If you'll excuse me, I still have quite a bit of recording to be doing. I'll see you later. Brother" Netto put a sneer on the last word, handed the phone to Enzan and walked back downstairs.

"Oh...oh, word, no. So I find him and then I lose him again. What have I done?" Saito whispered.

"Don't worry. He'll be coming there shortly. He has to do a tour in Japan. And all of us will be there to welcome him back." Enzan said defiantly.

-------------------------

Woohoo! I finished the chapter! And I'm looking for people to be beta-readers! So if you want to read and check for errors in anything, just tell me in a review and make sure I can contact you. You know, via email. My email is Blizzardjbs@aol.com so if you get an email subject: Beta-reader and its from that address, its from me!! So thanks to the few people who actually took the ten seconds to review! It really does help me! Keep the reviews coming! 


	3. chap3

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I dunno how I got this idea for the fic, but please read! Anyway, onto the story!

__________________

Chapter 3

__________________

Netto stared out the window of the recording company's room. The sun was slowly starting to rise. And with it, the colors of the rainbow. He had just finished recording. He had also found out where his next tour was going to be. Mind you, if Netto could choose where they were, he would have gone anywhere besides Japan. Enzan and Yaito had probably told Saito all about how he would be doing a tour in Japan.

Netto smirked as he thought about how Saito would react to how much he had changed. He would probably react just like Enzan and Yaito did. It was pretty funny to watch their shocked faces. Just then, Tsuki walked in.

"Netto, you've got almost 20 new emails." She informed him.

"You know, I don't think it's fair to make you receive all my emails. I'll get my own new navi." Netto said. Tsuki was surprised. Netto had sworn to never get a new navi. Now he wanted to? Maybe he was finally over his past with Rockman. Netto had told her about why he left. Which explained his morbid songs. They didn't really affect Tsuki. After all, he was just expressing his emotions. Maybe after Netto resolved his feelings with Saito, his songs would lighten up. Just maybe…

"Tsuki, where's the nearest place to buy PETs?" Netto asked, snapping Tsuki out of her thoughts. She smiled.

"Follow me." She said and walked out of the door. Netto shrugged and followed her out the door. After about 10 minutes of walking, Tsuki stopped in front of a K-Mart Technologies store (I am sooo bad with names and remember he's in America).

"Here?" Netto asked, eyebrow raised. She nodded and Netto went inside. Luckily for him, it was early so none of his fan clubs were in there trying to glomp him or ask for his autograph (hehehe…had to add that). He walked up to the counter and asked for a PET that had a custom navi. He filled out a paper about what he wanted the navi to be like. The man said it would be about twenty minutes. While waiting, Netto walked around the store to waste some time. As he walked by the costumes (it's an all season store. Basically, you could buy costumes even if it's December) he mused to himself.

'I wonder if I should buy one of those so that those crazy girls won't chase me around the city…?'

After five minutes of waiting, Tsuki came in and walked with him. Netto actually enjoyed her company. They talked a lot about stuff that was rather pointless. Netto learned about her that he had never known. Fifteen minutes passed a little too quickly for Netto's liking (Anyone see what's going on? *snickers*). He walked up to the front desk and got his new PET. It was green on the outside. But everything else was the same as his old PET. Netto bought a couple new battlechips along with a PET case that he could hook to his belt. He didn't plan on net battling, but previous experience taught him to always be prepared.

Without turning on the PET, Netto and Tsuki headed back to the recording company. A lot of people congratulated him on a successful recording.

'Jeez, you'd think that I had just barely finished recording. I finished almost an hour ago.' Netto thought to himself. Netto ignored all the compliments and headed up to his "room". While Netto wasn't on tour or singing somewhere, he rested there. It was his home, in a manner of speaking.

His room was painted black and red. Mostly black, though. There was a desk in the corner that had poems and such written by him. He sat on the edge of his bed while Tsuki sat in a chair nearby. He turned the power on his PET. The screen flashed white and a made a few beeping noises. Netto was a little surprised by the navi that appeared on the screen.

The navi was a she. She had a green helmet that had a blue visor covering her eyes. Her jumpsuit was a silver color. Her symbol was the same as Netto's. A black circle with two red triangles on the sides (Think Netto's normal symbol but the colors switched).

"Hello Yami-sama." She said. Netto blinked. He wasn't used to anyone calling him that.

"Please. If you insist on calling me 'Yami', call me Yami-kun. Alright?" Netto said very clearly.

"As you wish Yami-sa-…Yami-kun." She corrected herself quickly.

"What is your name?" Netto asked the female navi. There was an air of danger about her. Something Netto could feel; even as far away as he was.

"It is as you wish, Yami-kun." She shrugged. Netto thought deeply. He finally came up with an idea.

"I'm not too good with names, but how about Iku-Abunai?" She took a moment to translate it. She then smiled and nodded.

"Why not? Thank you, Yami-kun." Iku-Abunai said. Netto smiled back at his new navi.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not sure if you know, but…I'm a famous singer. Do you think you could handle fan navis and lots of fan mail?" Netto asked. Iku-Abunai smiled.

"I am well aware of your…popularity, Yami-kun. As your navi, I'm well prepared to do anything." She responded. Netto nodded, grateful.

"I believe you might like to get ready for your tour in Japan, Netto." Tsuki spoke up. Netto agreed and started rummaging through some of his new songs.

----In Japan----

Saito stared at the white wall of his room and sighed for the hundredth time in two hours. He felt so horrible. It was HIS fault Netto left. He had tried to apologize, but Netto was happy AWAY from him. He now regretting neglecting his brother so much before. Saito knew that Meiru, Dekao, Yaito and even Enzan regretted it also.

He remembered one day when Roll had warned him of something happening to Netto.

**_//Flashback//_**

Saito and Meiru were walking out of school together. They were going to head to the arcade to play a few games. Just then, Roll spoke up from Meiru's PET.

"Saito?" She asked, getting his attention. Meiru handed Saito her PET so he could communicate easier.

"Yes? What's wrong, Roll-chan?" He replied.

"Don't you think you should invite Netto to come with you? He might get a bit upset if he doesn't get invited." She said, a bit nervously. Saito shook his head.

"Nah. If Netto wants to come, he will. Nothing ever stops him from doing the things he wants to do. He never gets upset, either."

"I don't know about that. When we passed him just a moment ago, he looked pretty upset. And for some reason, I don't think it was the homework." She pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. If he wants to talk, he will. Until then, don't worry."

**_//End Flashback//_**

But Netto had never shown up at the arcade. Nor did he ever really talk to Saito. Saito had just thought he was busy with homework or something. 'Man, how wrong was I!' Saito thought to himself.

Then Saito decided to check his emails. Anything to take his mind off his current predicament. How to convince Netto to come back.

Saito found a new email from Enzan. He quickly opened it, wondering if Enzan ever had anything good to say. This is what it said:

_Saito,_

If I know you, you're weeping your head off over what just happened a few hours ago. Make sure to pull yourself together. If you're so desperate to talk to Netto, he has his own homepage. I'll send you the link. Check it out if you're interested.

Enzan

'Whoa. Did Enzan just have something good to say?' Saito thought to himself. He walked over to the computer and transferred himself to the homepage. In reality, Saito's human body was just a robot. And at any time he wanted, Saito could go back into the net as Rockman.

Rockman quickly linked himself through the link to Netto's homepage. Hopefully, he could communicate somehow to Netto. When he made it to the page, he thought that Enzan may have made some mistake. It was almost completely black in the page, save the occasional red.

"What are you doing here? Are you another fan navi?" A sharp feminine voice cracked like a whip. A navi dressed in silver stepped out of some shadows. It was impossible to see her eyes, because they were covered with a blue visor. She had a symbol so similar to Rockman's, only it was black and red.

"I need to speak to Netto." Rockman said impatiently. The navi smiled.

"Sorry. You didn't answer my question. Are you or are you not a fan navi?" She said in the sharp voice. Danger was apparent in her voice and even the way she stood.

"No! I just need to speak to Netto!" Rockman almost yelled. This navi was so irritating. 

"Kierou! Baka fan navi." She muttered to herself.

"NO!! I REALLY HAVE TO SPEAK WITH NETTO-KUN!!!" She turned to face him. She had a quizzical look on her face.

"Netto-kun? Fine. I'll talk to Yami-kun and ask him if he has any time to talk to you. Don't expect any time, though. He doesn't have time to talk with fan navis. Especially since he's preparing for his tour in a week." The female navi said and walked into the shadows again. She walked back out about two minutes later.

"What is your name? He wants to know. If you don't tell him, he won't talk to you." She said.

"Rockman." Rockman said with a slight sigh. Why was it so hard just to talk to his ex-operator? 

"Fine. You've got three minutes. I'll be counting." the navi said with crispness.

A small screen appeared with Netto's face in it.

______________

End Chapter 3

______________

So, what will Netto and Rockman talk about? Will Rockman ever be able to convince Netto he's truly sorry?

Find out next chap!


	4. Chap4

Hello Everyone! This is the 4th chapter of "Am I too gone?" I forgot to include the Japanese translations from the last chapter. Here they are:

Iku: To Be

Abunai: Dangerous

Keirou: Get lost!

Baka: Idiot, stupid

Please note that in the last chapter, Saito actually waited a week to visit Netto's Homepage. I just need that to happen in order for some of the events in this chapter to take place. Now then, so that everyone isn't lost during part of this, during that week, Netto and Tsuki fell in love and told each other. Phew! Hope that explains the romance part of this.

This chapter is dedicated to Ril. Go read Ril's stories!

So enjoy!

----------------------

Chapter 4

----------------------

Rockman gulped slightly as both Netto and the female navi stared at him with coldness in their eyes.

"Iku-Abunai. I believe there's a group of fan navis planning something in Department Area 57. You'd better check it out. " Netto said to the female navi. Apparently, the navi's name was Iku-Abunai. Rockman shuddered mentally as he realized what her name meant. 

"What?! Oh! I thought I told them to get lost! I'll be right back, Yami-kun!" Iku (I'm just going to abbreviate her name. It's too long) said and sprinted off towards a link. Once Iku was gone, Netto burst out laughing. Rockman just looked at him, quizzically.

"You wouldn't find her funny if you were the one stuck with her…" Rockman muttered. But Netto apparently had better hearing than he thought. He paused in his laughing and looked at his ex-navi. 

"Actually I am. She's my navi. She's a bit strict for my liking, but she does do her job well. An example of that is that no fan navi has been bugging me for over a day now. That's a new record for me!" Netto chuckled as Rockman felt a pang of…well, Rockman didn't know quite what the feeling was. But it was a mix of jealousy and guilt.

"Netto-kun, we need to tal-" Rockman started, but was cut off by Netto.

"Don't call me that." Netto said quickly. Rockman blinked. "I'm not the Netto you knew six years ago. I'm no longer even Netto Hikari. He would have let people tease and mock him. But…I don't. That's why…I'm Netto Yami."

"But why would you change your name to Yami?" Rockman asked. Netto sighed, annoyed.

"What do YOU think?" 

"Because…you consider yourself the complete opposite of who you once where?" Rockman said slowly. An amused look crawled over Netto's face.

"Well, what do you know? It looks like you CAN think on your own after all. Now have you been able to stop talking about people behind their backs is the REAL question." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rockman said simply. Netto's eyes flashed with danger and anger. Rockman immediately knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Don't know what I mean! That's a laugh! I heard those times when you were with my "friends"! I heard each and every time when you were talking about me. 'Let's not ask Netto because he'll come whether we want him to or not!' Do you know what you actually DID to me?!" Netto demanded. Before Rockman could answer, Netto continued. "You turned my life into a living hellhole! You stole everything away from me! My friends, my parents, my identity and my LIFE!! And then you wonder why I left."

Rockman tried to answer but someone from the doorway beat him to that.

"You should put that in your next song, Netto-chan. It sounded pretty good from where I was watching." A girl with beautiful, long white hair said. She was smiling, so her emerald eyes shone like a full moon. Netto have a short laugh.

"Ha, maybe I will. What are you doing here Tsuki? I thought you had to go out of town on a convention?" Netto grinned at her. Rockman felt another pang of jealousy. Tsuki laughed.

"What? You don't want to see your koi?" Tsuki joked. 

"Did **I** ever say that? You know how much I love you." Netto said, giving her a peck on her cheek. Tsuki giggled and started heading downstairs.

"Meet me downstairs in ten minutes. You need to finish those songs and practice them. No hurries." Netto nodded and Tsuki went back downstairs. Netto turned his attention back to the computer screen where Rockman's jaw had dropped in shock.

"You…a-and…her?" Rockman stuttered. Netto gave Rockman one of his rare, true smiles. 

"Yep. And if Meiru tries to give me any crap about that, tell her I couldn't give a damned." Rockman blinked. Netto normally never sweared. Rockman then slapped him self mentally. This wasn't the Netto he was used to.

"Where are you anyway, Netto?" Rockman asked. 

"Now **why** would I tell you that? So you can try to come and see me? I don't think so. It's bad enough I have to do a tour in Japan. Anyway, you should probably get going. Iku will be very mad if you're still here after five minutes. It doesn't take very long for her to delete those fan navis." Netto said casually. Rockman gulped. Netto was right. He did not want to be caught here with Iku. 

"Well, I came because I was worried about you. I'm glad you're alright." Rockman said. Netto gave him a weird glance.

"Depends on your definition of 'alright'. For now, Rockman, I can't be your friend. Later? Maybe…" Netto stated quietly. Rockman looked at him.

"What do I have to do? I will do anything, Netto." Rockman said, putting himself at the mercy of his ex-operator. Rockman expected him to grin madly and tell him to do something stupid. But he didn't. Netto looked at the screen, his eyes filled with emotions Rockman had never seen before. Sorrow and pain.

"Feel the pain I have had to go through for over six years. When you have, come see me about forgiveness. I might forgive you then." Netto said, even quieter and left the room, leaving Rockman to his thoughts. Rockman sighed and logged out. He had a lot to tell Meiru and the others.

------------

Well, there's chapter 4. Sorry about the confusion at the beginning. I can't have some romance going on one day after Netto gets his navi. I doubt they could get tell each other their feelings and all that in one day!

Anyway, the next chapter will be the tour. I've got a quiz for everyone! If you can get this right, You get a reward! You will get to choose the idea of a new story I will write. What I mean is that, get it right, I will write a new story of your idea. Please just make sure the idea is Megaman/Rockman.EXE since that is the only one I'm actually good at writing. 

This is the name of a song I will use in the next chapter. Guess the song, and you've won the reward. 

Clues:

Sung by Evanescence, In the album "Fallen", it's a one word answer, and here's an almost dead give-away:

A line from the song:

**__**

My God, My ________, return to me salvation

You may use any recourses you wish. The FIRST person to review with the answer will win the prize. So make sure to R&R!


	5. Chap5

Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of 'Am I too gone?'! Some of you may or may not be aware of this but, I've changed my pen name from PhoenixTales369 to Magical Silver Phoenix Tears.

Now last chapter, I had a contest for all you readers/reviewers to guess the name of one of the songs I am going to use in this story. Everyone who guessed got it right! But the problem is that I promised only one person the reward. The winner of the contest was:

****

Song the Almighty Pinabble!!!

Now I have a question for Song: Would you like me to write a story out of one of your ideas? If so, just send me an email or tell me the idea in a review.

Anyway, Thank you everyone who participated in the contest! Here's a consolation prize for all of you! *gives everyone a gigantic chocolate chip cookie*

Now here's the next chapter!!!! By the way, the majority of the songs will be by Linkin Park.

~Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park~

{Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park}

[Numb by Linkin Park]

\Tourniquet by Evanescence\

(Me!)

-------- 

Netto sighed as he leaned against a brick wall of the outdoor auditorium. It was finally the day of the tour. In four hours, this place would be swarming with fangirls and other such people. And certain people that Netto had wanted nothing to do with. His old 'friends'. If you even call them that anyway. He didn't even want to be here period.

"Stupid agents, sending me to Japan…" He muttered under his breath.

"I hope you don't mean me Netto-chan." A soft voice whispered. Netto smiled and turned to see Tsuki watching him intently.

"Of course not. I was talking about the **other** agents who are not as nice as you." Tsuki smiled a mysterious smile.

"That's good. Now get over here and practice your songs." She demanded. Netto sighed and shrugged, realizing that trying to argue with Tsuki was just as affective as arguing with a brick wall. Netto just followed her into the private backstage area.

//Four hours later//

Netto took a deep breath as the curtain started to open. '_Now or never, Netto_.' He told himself. Tsuki had just finished the opening words about how they hoped the audience enjoyed this and all that crap. Netto heard the first few sounds of his opening song and started to sing.

~**_Memories come to_**

like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safer in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

Cuz inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I have no options left again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

Cuz inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So, I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls

Cuz I'm the one that falls

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So, I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Breaking the habit tonight~

Netto took a deep breath and got ready to continue to the next song.

//Out in the Audience with Saito and co.//

Saito blinked he never thought or knew that Netto had such a great voice. But what was with the depressing lyrics? '_Oh no duh! We ignored Netto and told him to get lost in a manner of speaking. No wonder he's so depressed. But what was with the part of "I don't want to be the one the battles always choose"? Does he mean the WWW?'_ Saito thought to himself. Nearby, he saw a girl in a black leather attire.

"Excuse me. Is Netto always this…depressing?" Saito asked. The girl laughed.

"No! Of course not!" Saito, Meiru, Dekao, Yaito and Enzan all breathed a breath of relief(What? Yaito and Enzan got the others the tickets. So Yaito and Enzan also wanted to see the performance! Okay, enough of my babbling).

"He's even more depressing!" The girl nearly yelled with glee. Saito and co fell over anime style.

//Okay, back to Netto and the next song// 

Netto nodded to the instrumentalists, signaling he was ready for the next song after all the applause for the previous song faded down. The music started back up, but with a different style of music this time.(I personally think this song fits in pretty well to how Netto feels)

**__**

{Yo, picked the style and kids checkin for it

The number one question was how could you ignore it?

Drop right back into the cut

Over face my tracks

Grabbed a stack

Got you upset

Rewind that

Just rolling with da rhythm

Rise from the ashes

A style unforgiven

With these non-stop

Lyrics are like livin

Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven

But in the meantime

There are those

Who want to talk this and that

So I suppose 

It gets to a point 

Where feelings gonna get hurt

And get dirty with the people

Spreading the dirt

I go:

I tried to give you warning

But everyone ignored me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

Called to you so clearly

But you don't want 

You near me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

I got a heart filled with pain

Head full of stress

Head full of anger

Held in my chest

Everything else's a waste of time

I hate my rhymes

But I hate everyone else's more

I'm riding on the back of this pressure

Cussing at what's better

I can't keep myself together

Cuz all of this trust gave me something to ride on

The pain gave me something to set my sights on

I'll never forget the blood-swept tears 

The uphill struggle over years

The fear and

The trash talkin and people who were too

And the people who started it just like you

I tried to give you warning

But everyone ignored me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

Called to you so clearly

But you don't want 

You near me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

I got a heart filled with pain

Head full of stress

Head full of anger

Held in my chest

Uphill struggle

Blood Sweat and tears

Nothin to gain

Everything to fear

I got a heart filled with pain

Head full of stress

Head full of anger

Held in my chest

Uphill struggle

Blood,Sweat and tears

Nothin to gain

Everything to fear

I got a heart filled with pain

(heart filled with pain, heart filled with pain)

I tried to give you warning

But everyone ignored me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

Called to you so clearly

But you don't want 

You near me

Told you everything loud and clear

But nobody's listening

Got a heart filled with pain

Head filled with stress

(nobody's listening)

Head filled with anger

Held in my chest

(Nobody's listening)

Uphill struggle

Blood, sweat and tears

(Nobody's listening)

Nothin to gain

Everything to fear

(Nobody's listening)}

Netto took another deep breath after the song. Out of all the songs, that had to be the hardest to sing. Not just from hard lyrics or hard rhythms or anything like that. Just because that song expressed the most of his feelings. '_Saito…maybe now you'll understand something about me. Oh well, it's the second to last song now. Just a few more minutes…then you'll be out of Japan for good.'_

****

[I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)

Every step I take is another mistake to you

(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I've becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly afraid to lose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I've becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I've becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Is everything what you want me to be

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Is everything what you want me to be

'Now…it's the last one…' Netto thought to himself and got ready.

**__**

I tried to kill the pain,

But only brought more.

(so much more) 

I'm dying, 

And I'm pouring, 

crimson regret,

and betrayal. 

I'm dying, 

Praying, 

Bleeding, 

Screaming. 

Am I too lost to be saved ? 

Am I too lost ?

My god! my tourniquet, 

Return to me salvation. 

My god! my tourniquet, 

Return to me salvation. 

Do you remember me ?

Lost for so long. 

Will you be on the other side ? 

Will you forgive me ? 

I'm dying,

Praying, 

Bleeding, 

Screaming. 

Am I too lost to be saved ? 

Am I too lost ?

My god! my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation.

My god! my tourniquet, Return to me salvation. 

(return to me salvation) 

I WANT TO DIE!!

My god! my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation. 

My god! my tourniquet, 

Return to me salvation.

My wounds cry for the grave.

My soul cries, for deliverance. 

Will I be denied ? 

Christ! 

My tourniquet! 

my suicide.

Netto sighed and walked off stage. He was finally finished that damned tour! Now he could head back to America where he was liked for more than just his abilities. But as Netto walked to the backstage and makeup room, he found someone very familiar blocking his way.

"Netto. We need to talk." It was… Saito!

*sigh* Well, there's the fifth chapter. Sorry for the long length(though I'm sure you all enjoyed it) Most of it were the songs. Now what does Saito want to talk about? Find out next time!!


	6. Chap6

Hey there readers! I'm back with what might be the final chapter of this story. Finally we will see what the final result of Netto and Saito. Will Netto finally forgive Saito? 

Hmm…if this is the final chap, I should have an epilogue! I've never done epilogues before so I'll do it! ^_^

Anyway, enough of my randomness! On with the chap!!

------

"Netto we need to talk." Saito said firmly. Netto felt anger start to grow inside of him. Saito had years ago to talk and he chose now to do it?! But Netto pushed some of those feelings aside.

"Fine. Meet me back here in a half hour," Netto stated, his voice leaving no room for arguing. Saito was confused.

"What? Why? Why not now?" Saito blinked. Netto sent him a wry look, while feeling a fair amount of amusement. Netto chuckled slightly.

"Well, you can stay here right now if you want. But I'm leaving for a while. Since I'm not one to let myself get bombarded by all those fangirls. And if I were you, I wouldn't let myself either." Saito was still a bit confused, but understood completely when a girl suddenly appeared behind Netto.

"NETTO YAMI!!!" She shrieked. Netto groaned.

"Oh for the love of….DON'T THEY _EVER_ GIVE UP?!?!?!" Netto almost screamed out loud. 

"Its only one girl, Netto." Netto looked very annoyed. 

"Sure but when there's one there's-" All of a sudden, almost three scores of girls appeared. "A hundred. Talk to you later!" Netto finished and ran off, followed by at least 60 girls.

"Huh?" Saito blinked, confused once again.

//A half hour later once Netto somehow managed to ditch the fangirls//

Netto sighed with relief as he sat down on a nearby couch where Saito was waiting. Those fangirls were relentless. Finally, Netto had gotten enough of them and called security. Netto decided to get this little 'talk' over with. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could get back to America.

"So what did you want to "talk" about." Netto demanded softly. Saito sighed.

"Netto, you told me to come back to you when I had suffered the same amount you had over six years. I don't know how much you suffered and you never told me. But I have been suffering for six years too." Netto raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? Do tell," Netto said.

"I've had to suffer six years without the one I truly care about." Netto snorted in amusement.

"'Truly cared about'?! You ignored me! Weird way of showing you care!" Netto exclaimed. Saito sent him a pained look.

"I'm not finished. Netto, you helped me so much when I finally had a way to enter this world. You risked your life to save me in the initial upload to this body from the fire. You had done so much for me I couldn't ask you to do anything else. But the real reason we ignored you was the email I received two months after I finally got my body. It was from World Three. Wily said that if I had anything to do with you he would…" Saito trailed off.

"He would kill me?" Saito nodded. Netto burst out laughing, which puzzled Saito. "Do you know how many emails I've received from Wily telling me to stop interfering with his plans or else I'd get killed?! Many of them! Always right before I stop him too. Why did you fall for it?" Saito had the grace to blush and look embarrassed.

"I…cared about you Netto. I didn't want to see you hurt. Especially by Wily." Netto's expression softened as he sighed.

"But you hurt me too. When you started ignoring me, I figured that you hated me. I couldn't stand everyone ignoring me. So I left." Saito gasped in shock.

"Hate you?! How could I hate you after all you've done for me?!" Netto shrugged.

"I couldn't figure that out either." Saito then did something that shocked Netto. Saito got on his hands and knees in front of Netto.

"Please Netto forgive us. We never wanted this to happen. I would do anything to get you back." Netto thought for a moment, blushing slightly.

"Well, all I can say is…please stop groveling at my feet. It's embarrassing and I get enough of that from my fan club." Netto stood up and offered Saito his hand with a small smile. Saito smiled back and took the offered hand.

"Netto?" Saito asked, a bit unsure. Netto smiled, for once in his life, happy.

"…You can call me Netto-kun." Saito smiled and hugged Netto as if it was the last time he would ever do it. Netto blinked and hugged back. Tsuki stood from the side, smiling.

"I'm glad they forgive each other." She whispered so that the two didn't hear her. Apparently, Netto had better hearing that she thought. 

"Tsuki?" He asked, breaking away from the embrace. Tsuki stepped out of the shadow.

"Yes, Netto-chan? Are you going to quit singing?" Netto looked surprised. He hadn't thought about that yet. He turned towards Saito, feeling a bit embarrassed. Saito smiled at him.

"I can wait, Netto-kun. I can wait forever for you to return. As long as you forgive me." He stated. Netto smiled at him.

"I do forgive you Saito-niisan. I'll finish this tour and then…I'll return." Netto said, making his decision. Both Tsuki and Saito nodded. 

-----------

Yeah!! Netto finally forgave Saito! ^_^ I'm glad I don't have to write anymore sad and depressing stuff. Next up is the Epilogue. What'll it be about? Hehe…just wait and find out!! 


	7. Final Chap!

Hi everyone! This is the epilogue of "Am I too gone"! I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed for this story!! You people are awesome!!

Song credits:

=The Reason by Hoobastank= Who ever thought of that name?

Anyway, enough of my senseless babbling! Epilogue! Now!! Hehe…

=-=-=-=-=Epilogue=-=-=-=-=

Saito sighed as he sat at his desk, working on his homework. School was a complete drag. Especially the homework part of it. Wasn't it enough that the teachers kept droning on and on and on in that monotone voice of theirs? How were the students supposed to NOT fall asleep during a lecture? 

It had been about three weeks since Netto's tour in Japan. Three weeks since Netto had finally forgiven Saito for ignoring him. Saito still hadn't heard from his brother yet. Saito wondered where Netto could be right now. It was then that his mother called from downstairs.

"Saito! Come down here for a moment! You have mail!" Saito blinked. 'Snail mail? Not email? Wonder who it's from…?" Saito asked himself as he went downstairs. His mother was at the kitchen counter, making dinner. "It's on the counter." Saito's mother said, pointing to the strange square shaped package. Saito was confused, but took it upstairs to unwrap.

"Wonder who it's from?" Saito asked himself. He gently tore off the brown packaging paper and was shocked. It was a cd! But on top of the cd was a letter. The letter was from…Netto!!

**__**

Dear Saito nii-san,

How are you doing, brother? I'm doing quite fine. I'm sure you're wondering why I sent you a letter instead of an email. If you can see, I sent you my new cd. It hasn't even been released yet. I hope I don't sound like I'm bragging.

Anyhow, I'm in France right now. You'll be delighted to know that this is my final stop before I can come back home. I'm not sure if I will stop singing when I do come back or if I should continue. If I continue singing, I might put you in danger *cough* fangirls *cough* .

I truly hope you're doing well. I'll see you on May 25 at 5PM if you wish to pick me up at the airport. I'll see you soon!

Love from,

Netto Yami Hikari

Saito smiled and put down the letter. Netto had really changed over the years. Six years ago, Netto acted like a young kid, relying on other people. But now…Netto was much more mature than before. And he was coming home in only a week!

Saito pulled out his cd player and put the cd in. He started the cd and turned to the first track. Saito nearly cried with happiness at the song he heard.

****
    
    =I'm not a perfect person
    As many things I wish I didn't do
    But I continue learning
    I never meant to do those things to you
    And so I have to say before I go
    That I just want you to know
    I've found a reason for me
    To change who I used to be
    A reason to start over new
    And the reason is you
    I'm sorry that I hurt you
    It's something I must live with everyday
    And all the pain I put you through
    I wish that I could take it all away
    And be the one who catches all your tears
    That's why I need you to hear
    I've found a resaon for me
    To change who I used to be
    A reason to start over new
    And the reason is you
    And the reason is you
    And the reason is you
    And the reason is you
    I'm not a perfect person
    I never meant to do those things to you
    And so I have to say before I go
    That I just want you to know
    I've found a reason for me
    To change who I used to be
    A reason to start over new
    And the reason is you
    I've found a reason to show
    A side of me you didn't know
    A reason for all that I do
    And the reason is you=
    
    As the song was playing, Saito looked at the credits and thank you's.
    _'I want to thank Tsuki, my manager, as always for believing in me…(more people listed here)'
    _
    But what Saito saw made his throat catch in his chest.
    _'And I'd like to thank primarily my dear brother Saito for snapping me to my senses.'
    _
    "Netto-kun… I promise…we'll never be apart again."
    =-=-=-=Owari=-=-=-=
    Yeah!! I finally finished! I personally thought the *coughfangirlscough* joke was pretty funny in the letter. Anyway, please R&R to tell me how you liked it. If you want, you may contact me via:
    AIM: Snowday369
    Email: Yamihikari2004@yahoo.com
    Yahoo Messenger: Yamihikari2004
    Or you can just review to make it simple. But if you want me to respond, use one of the three methods up there.
    Read my other fics please!! Ja ne for now!!
    _Magical Silver Phoenix Tears logging off _  
    
    


End file.
